The boy behind the scar
by The Marauder's Map
Summary: When Voldemort is defeated more than darkness is lost, like the boy who lived. Will anyone find the boy behind the scar? Chapter 4, just where has Harry gone? And what has Sirius been up to.
1. Just call me Harry (prologue)

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling the Goddess of literature. We are just playing with her characters and will return them unharmed (well, we'll try).  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic!  
  
Wormtail should die, don't you agree? Anyway, first of all don't worry we are still continuing our other fics but there's no harm in another (the more the merrier!).  
  
We just really feel like chatting now but we're sure your not interested in our rambling, so on with the fic!  
  
  
  
The boy behind the scar  
  
Prologue- Just call me Harry  
  
Harry Potter sat all alone in Gryffindor tower. Today was supposed to be cause for celebration, so why did he feel so sad? It was graduation day, the end of his 7th and final year at Hogwarts, the day he became a fully fledged wizard.  
  
His seven years here at Hogwarts, had been the most terrifying in his whole life. Voldemort had returned to full power, and Harry had faced him and death five times. Each time he had somehow managed to survive, but at what cost? Cedric was dead because of him, and how many other innocent people? He couldn't let anymore people go through this, especially the few people he could call family.  
  
Aside from all the death and destruction, his only moments of happiness had been at Hogwarts. Winning the house cup, wining the Quidditch cup, finding out about his parents, meeting Sirius and Remus, and finally finding a family. That's what Ron and Hermione were to him, they weren't just his best friends, along with the other Weasley's, they were his family. He loved them and felt a need to protect them. Because of him, they had been put in more danger than they should of, all because they cared for him.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't go on putting them in so much danger, he had made up his mind, and he knew what he had to do. Maybe he knew all along, after all, it was expected of him. Wasn't that the only thing he was sure about? Harry didn't know who he was, apart from what everyone expected. To them he was the boy that lived, he was Harry Potter, the only person to ever face Voldemort and live. To them he was just a scar, that's all they cared about, that damn scar. It didn't mean he was anyone important, it just showed that he had lived because of his mother. That's the only reason anyone knew who he was, because his mother had died to save him.  
  
It was slightly ironic in a way, wasn't he preparing for exactly the same thing?  
  
"Hey, Harry." His thoughts were interrupted, as a shadow cast itself in his light. "We'd better hurry up, or we'll be late for the ceremony. And you know how Hermione will be pissed!" Ron Weasley made a face. Harry couldn't help smiling. After years of rows, fights and denial, his two best friends had finally admitted their true feelings. Ron and Hermione had been together for two years, and Harry was convinced that it was true love.  
  
In a way he was kind of jealous of Ron. To be able to admit his feelings, Harry couldn't do that, it was too dangerous. So, he had to be content with just friendship with the girl he ached for, the one he loved more than anything. No one knew, he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione and he trusted them with anything. It was dangerous to be loved by Harry, and Harry definitely couldn't put her through this, he felt guilty enough about all the danger he got Ron and Hermione in.  
  
"I was just thinking." Harry frowned, wondering whether it would be the best thing to bring up.  
  
"Hope you didn't hurt yourself." Ron grinned.  
  
"Ha ha! No, I was thinking about everything that's happened." Ron looked grave for a second.  
  
"Come on, Harry. You know it's not your fault." Harry didn't reply, just continued to look around the room, Ron did the same.  
  
"Wow, we did have some good times. Winning the house cup our first year, that was great! Remember the parties Fred and George used to throw? Especially after Quidditch matches."  
  
"I really will miss playing Quidditch."  
  
"You'll still play. I'm counting on you to play for the Chudley Canons, one day." Ron's enthusiasm made him laugh. "But best memory, Malfoy the bouncing ferret!"  
  
"Definitely!" Harry agreed, as they both began to laugh. Then Harry grew more serious. "Ron, I just want to thank you. For sticking by me, and being my best friend. Without you and Hermione, I'd probably be dead." This out burst seemed to shock Ron, slightly.  
  
"You'll make me cry. And stop speaking like we'll never see each other again! You're spending the summer at my house, for Christ's sake." Standing, Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"We really had better go." Nodding, Harry followed him out through the portrait hole, for the last time.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated more extravagantly, than Harry had ever seen it. He took his seat and silently observed the rest of the hall. The sight of Ron and Hermione involved in another argument caused a small smile to cross his lips. Near them Seamus and Dean were happily involved in a rather competitive thumb-war, while Neville was snoring in the seat next to them. Lavender and Parvarti were whispering conspiratorially and glancing at the two thumb-war warriors before giggling hysterically. Further along the hall Draco Malfoy looked totally horrified as an emotional Pansy Parkinson sobbed in the seat next to him, so Malfoy, being the gentleman he was, swapped seats will Crabbe. Frowning Harry took his gaze from his fellow seventh years and let it absorb the others. It lingered for a long while on a mass of excited redheads.  
  
Dumbledore rose, gaining the attention of every witch and wizard in the room and the ceremony began.  
  
"Well, I am honoured to be stood here today in the presence of such fine witches and wizards, and proud of each and every member of this Hogwarts graduating class.  
  
Although it is customary for the headmaster to make a long speech I will not be gracing your ears with such enjoyment, as unfortunately not only have I forgotten what I was going to say, but I can honestly assure you that it was complete waffle.  
  
I will just say congratulations, you've truly earned this and you will all do well to remember the lessons you have learnt, not only in the confines of a classroom but through life, friendship, and even loss." Dumbledore's pause left a short time for reflection among the seventh years. "Oh and yes, 'Draco dormiens nunquam titllandus', I always find that a handy tip to remember. Now I've warmed up the audience I'll hand you over to the Head Girl shall I? Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione began to talk of the unknown future ahead, one different from the past and the childhood spent at Hogwarts, a future of adults and responsibility. Harry watched his best friend; she seemed to be in her element. He smiled to himself; this speech was just so Hermione.  
  
When she had finished and the applause had ceased, Dumbledore stood again smiling brightly.  
  
"Ah, jolly good speech Miss Granger, much better than mine!" He congratulated the Head Girl happily. "Now I think it's time we heard from this years Head Boy, Mr Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry silently stood to the applause he received, took a deep breath and stood tall in front of the crowd.  
  
"Most of my life, you have all known me as Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But, I stand before you today, and ask you simply to call me, Harry. That's all I am, an ordinary boy, who is fortunate to have the gift of magic, and the chance to learn it all here, at Hogwarts.  
  
I am nobody special, the truth is that the downfall of Voldemort over sixteen years ago, was due to a muggle-born witch named Lily Potter." There was a small gasp from the crowd to this information. Harry ignored it and continued. "My father, James Potter, protected my mother so she could fetch me, and then he told her to run. He died protecting us, but he only half succeeded. Truth was Voldemort was not after my mother." There was another gasp. "He said he would spare her life, if she gave me up. She refused, and even begged to be killed instead. My mother gave up her life for me, and that powerful charm is the only reason I stand before you today.  
  
Until I was 11 years old, I had no idea I was a wizard, or even that this world existed. But, I can say with the many downsides, there has also been the happiest memories I have ever had. I think I can speak for us all, when I say it has been a privilege and an honour to have been a student here. This is probably the best place in the world, and I wish to say several thank yous. First of all, to all the teachers who have helped me become the wizard I am today. I would like to thank Hagrid, from the bottom of my heart, for always caring about me and for enlightening me on my past. I'd say that you rescued me. Oliver Wood for teaching me how to play Quidditch, and always motivating me to go that extra mile. Fred and George, you two could always make me laugh, no matter what, keep up the good work. Ginny, thanks for always listening, I knew I could always talk to you. Hermione, thanks for being so smart, and getting us out of scrapes, and thanks for being my best friend. Ron, thanks for being my first and best friend. We've been through everything together. Most of all, I want to thank you for making me part of your family, it's all I ever wanted.  
  
Now, the killings continue and they seem never ending. Everyone here has been affected, I'm not the only orphan in the room, and unfortunately there will be more. Our world deserves better than this.  
  
I have come face to face with Voldemort six times, but each time nearly losing or losing someone important in the process. We all know he is after revenge. Now, I must face him alone, to stop others from dying for no reason. I'm not trying to be brave or the hero, but if I'm not prepared to face up to this, he'll just come looking for me, like last time.  
  
I have learnt many things over my life, and perhaps the most important is due to Voldemort. You need to appreciate what you have, because you never know if tomorrow it will still be there. Take each day as it comes, and live life to the fullest.  
  
Good luck to you all. I hope that your future is filled with light, not dark.  
  
To the Weasley family, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Snuffles, I hope to see you all, soon. I love you!" With that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, disappeared.  
  
  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
Review! Please, it's the right thing to do! If this gets more than our other stories this one might have to take priority, meaning it will be updated faster. Flames are accepted although not really appreciated but everyone is entitled to their opinion. Flames will be used to toast that little git Wormtail but nice reviews used to make him suffer more and bribe your favourite characters into just towels! 


	2. An empty seat

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything *sob* It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic! Die Wormy die! Ok, calm now. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one but the rest should be longer!  
  
THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: We received our first flame *points to a roasting Wormy* and was thoroughly confused by it. Some spineless coward known as 'Anon' (ooh that's brave) decided to inform us that we 'copied Lord of the Rings'. If anyone can explain this to us (we fail to see how we copied LOTR, do you see it?) can they please tell us. And flames are respected if you have the guts to sign in.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- An empty seat  
  
A lone figure was sat hunched over the bar in the three broomsticks, sighing deeply he took a swig of his butterbeer. Rubbing his tired brown eyes he sat back and ran a hand through his flame-red hair. His eyes travelled to the unoccupied seat next to him causing a sickly hallow feeling at the pit of his stomach. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, that place never used to be empty. Unfortunately for Ron Weasley it had been empty for almost the last year and a half.  
  
That was when Harry had left and now no-one, not even Hermione or his family, could fill the place Harry left behind. For seven years they had been side by side and now they weren't Ron truly missed his best friend.  
  
Of course he knew Harry's reason for leaving, it was because he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the one who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry had left to face 'you-know-who' alone, to stop others dying and protect those he loved.  
  
Although Ron understood, he sometimes felt angry and guilty that he was not by his best friends' side, like all the other times. Ron would have died for Harry as Harry had been prepared to do for Ron.  
  
What Ron didn't know was Harry's reason for never coming home. After all it had been a few months since 'you-know-who's' downfall, but still no sign of Harry.  
  
After Harry had disappeared at graduation there had been no word on him for just under a year, then there was a huge attack on Hogsmede. Peter Pettigrew was captured and once under the influence of veritaserum confessed to his crimes. Sirius Black's charges were acquitted and Pettigrew was then sent to Azkaban but not before revealing the truth behind his capture. He told of how Harry Potter had rescued the dozens of Hogwarts students who had been caught in the attack, how he'd captured the death eaters and how he'd guarded Pettigrew under wand point until the Ministry had got there. As an auror, Ron had been one of the first on the scene and one of the first to find Pettigrew, but he had seen no sign of Harry and neither had anyone else.  
  
A few weeks later Hedwig arrived at Hogwarts with a letter addressed to Dumbledore. The Order of Phoenix and Ministry arrived at Godrics Hollow only to find the aftermath of the explosive battle, the remains of 'he-who- must-not-be-named' and the broken glasses of the boy who lived.  
  
Ron was startled out of his memories as a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Ron turned to see the pale and drained face of Remus Lupin. He shook his head so Remus sat down and ordered a butterbeer.  
  
"You look as if you could use something a bit stronger." Ron turned to his newly acquired companion.  
  
"That's what an afternoon of Slytherins does to you." Remus joked, Ron gave a small laugh.  
  
Dumbledore had re-hired Remus as DADA Professor just over a year ago, against the protests of the Ministry and even Remus himself. He had insisted that not only the parents but many of the students may be extremely uncomfortable and frightened at the prospect of a known werewolf teaching at Hogwarts and after what happened last time he could not put anyone at risk. Dumbledore however had dismissed this informing Remus that he was the only one who ever did the job properly and was very much needed to protect the students, besides that was his Order of Phoenix assignment which he must accept as he took an oath.  
  
Remus took a long swig of his butterbeer then turned to Ron.  
  
"So have you and Hermione set a date yet?" At the mention of Hermione a small smile crept across Ron's lip.  
  
"Not yet, we decided to wait a while just in case....well it wouldn't be the same without....." Ron trailed off having trouble with his sentence but Remus knew what he was trying to say. Just in case Harry came back because it wouldn't be the same without him as best man.  
  
"I understand," Remus said softly nodding slightly, Ron gave a weak smile. Both men sat silent for a few moments, Remus' eyes scanned the back page of a Daily Prophet lying on the bar causing him to smile to himself. "How about those Cannons, hey?" At this Ron smiled broadly, as it wasn't every day that the Chudley Cannons sat top of the Quidditch league.  
  
It was early morning in muggle London as James Evans left work and began the short walk home. The rain was pouring down so he pulled his coat tight around himself. He entered the tall building and climbed the creaky stairs to his small one bedroom flat. He slowly unlocked the door, throwing his keys on the sideboard as he entered. Exhaustion overtaking him, he dropped on to the sofa and fell fast asleep.  
  
For the last few months James had been working nights as a security guard, it wasn't a terribly exciting job, but it brought in enough money to keep a roof over his head and food on the table and it was perfect for James. The hours enabled him to avoid most people and keep himself to himself, besides it seemed as if a protective occupation was one of the only things he was qualified for.  
  
James shot up from the sofa in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe. He had been having that same nightmare for almost the last six months and each time it scared the life out of him.  
  
James had been having nightmares for most of his life, the problem was they weren't exactly dreams as dreams weren't real. He ran a shaky hand through his messy black hair and rubbed his bloodshot, emerald green eyes. His glasses lay askew over his pale face so he adjusted them and slowly headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and then stood, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Slowly he pushed his hair away from his forehead to reveal a small lightning shaped scar. He removed his hand and let his hair fall over it again, after all that mark did not belong to James Evans, that mark belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
Just click on that little button and REVIEW! PLEASE! Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on…have we convinced you yet? 


	3. The Burrow

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really need a disclaimer by now? You do! Ok, we don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic!  
  
OK after that review from Anon (Anon? so brave, don't you think?), anyway we have been informed (thanks to all of you who took the time to review and tell us) that they could have been referring to the part in Lord of the Rings when Bilbo disappears. We just want to say we had no intention of copying Lord of the Rings or anything else, we hadn't realised we had but we're sorry if this caused offence. Oh yeah and about Harry's disappearance (just for Jayde our own Hermione but she rocks because she was lovely and nice about the fic!), we know you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds but we never said he did. Originally we wrote that he disappeared through the oak doors but it sounded less dramatic.  
  
Anyway a big shout out to our wonderful reviewers! You guys are the salt to our pepper, the bubble to our squeak, the Justin to our Britney…ok maybe not such a good analogy anymore! But hey let's stop these crazy ramblings of a girl who's had a lack of sleep and continue with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- The Burrow  
  
The Burrow was its usual bustle of activity, yet something was different. The chickens still pecked about the yard, with wellingtons still scattered by the side of the house. The building itself still looked like it was about to collapse at any minute and still seeming to be held up by magic.  
  
Molly Weasley busied herself in her kitchen. She was hard at work for her children were all coming round for dinner and it was a rare occasion for them to all be under the same roof, especially due to the terror of the last few years. As she flicked her wand at one of the cupboards she sadly amended herself, not all her children.  
  
They may have not been related by blood, but she was the closest thing Harry had, had for a mother his whole life. They would always joke that he was the only Weasley without that trademark flaming red hair. Things weren't the same since he had left and even harder for the Weasley family to handle since he hadn't come back.  
  
Fred and George stopped inventing jokes even though they still ran their shop, but both had become more involved in Ron's search for his best friend.  
  
Ron, this had definitely effected him the most. Molly always marvelled at her youngest son. Of all her children, Molly was secretly most proud of Ron, even though he didn't suspect this. None of her children quite had what Ron had, his unbelievable love for his friends, his over protective nature, his loyalty and his heart break right at this moment. Ron missed his best friend and everyone knew nothing could replace Harry in Ron's mind. Hermione had tried and although he loved her more than life itself, Harry was still his best friend.  
  
Molly's thoughts were broken into by a small pop. Ginny Weasley had just apparated into the kitchen and flopped into a chair. 'Poor Ginny' she thought as she made her a cup of tea and handed it to her daughter, 'She looks so tired.'  
  
Harry's disappearance had been extremely hard on her too. They had become such great friends; everyone thinking Ginny had outgrown her childish crush. Molly knew she had, but had her suspicions that it had grown into love.  
  
"Hi mom," Ginny gave her mother a weak smile. "God I'm exhausted, that night shift was hectic. I think I'll go to bed." Molly nodded as Ginny got up and headed out of the kitchen. Watching her daughter climb the creaky stairs she sighed.  
  
"Poor Ginny."  
  
Upstairs Ginny flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling she began to stare at a crack in it. Today had been particularly hard, and all for the stupidest of reasons.  
  
During the dark days of the war, Ginny had felt completely helpless. There had been her father and Percy working day and night at the ministry (they had finally accepted the rise of Voldemort). Charlie, Bill, Fred and George always on some secret mission for Dumbledore. Ron had been completing his training as an Auror, always been sent out to the front line, Ginny had worried about him the most. Even Hermione was helping with her job in W.S.I. (Wizard Secret Investigations) and Harry…. But how was she helping. While at school she felt less helpless, she was head girl, and she helped to protect the whole school. But without that, what could she do?  
  
In the end she had taken a job at St Mungo's, so she could help the wounded, after all she was pretty good at healing charms.  
  
Even with the war over, she stayed to help. It seemed as though she had found her calling as a nurse, although she was currently studying to be a doctor. Some of her had to admit that there was another reason. What if by some miracle Harry showed up? Then she would be able to care for him, show him just what he meant. But there seemed no hope of that.  
  
Harry was a heavy weight on Ginny's heart. She had loved him, actually loved him. Not because he was the 'boy who lived', but because he was Harry. Smart, brave, loyal, kind, with a great sense of humour, heart- melting smile and a laugh that could send tingles up her spine. But he didn't love her like that. He didn't tremble when she said his name, he didn't find it hard to breathe when she was near and he wasn't dying of a broken heart at this precise moment. She could handle the fact that he would never return her love, well just about, but what she was unable to handle was not having Harry in her life.  
  
Work had been hell today. Normally Ginny was able to block Harry from her mind temporarily, but today it had been impossible. A small boy had been brought in with a strange cut down his arm. The cut had been roughly in the shape of a lightening bolt. He reminded her so much of Harry, too. His innocent little smile, his bravery and the fact that he kept claiming that he had to save Jim. Jim turned out be his pet cat that had got stuck in a rock cavern, but still he had been unconcerned about his injuries and more concerned about others (even if it had been a cat). She was also convinced that just about everybody in the ward had black hair or green eyes. It seemed that everywhere she went she had a reminded of the man she loved. Now she was just ready to roll over and cry her heart out.  
  
But Ginny knew she couldn't. The family would be arriving soon and she had to be strong, especially in front of Ron. After all, she knew what he was going through, she too had lost her best friend.  
  
"Hermione, I'm home!" Ron dropped into an armchair by the fire and closed his eyes. He was totally exhausted. There had been a huge raid today, some undiscovered deatheaters had decided to try and resurrect 'you-know-who'. Not that it was really possible, but it had given his unit a chance to put the last remaining known deatheaters into Azkaban. Ron hated cases like this, it just succeeded in reminding him that Harry was no longer here, he was… well Ron had no idea where he was, but wherever it was it wasn't home. Ron was lost in thought when Hermione entered the room. Frowning slightly at his exhausted appearance, she gently lowered herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. Ron's eyes opened and he allowed a small smile, before kissing her softly.  
  
"Ron you look so tired." Hermione stated with concern. "Maybe we shouldn't go, I'll call Mom and tell her." As she started to stand Ron grabbed her had and pulled her back down.  
  
"'Mione, of course we're going. You know how rare it is when we all can. I really want to see how Gin's doing." Hermione nodded. She understood how much Ron missed his family, and she too was worried about Ginny. She had been very close to Harry before he had left; after all there had been times when Ron and Hermione had wanted to be alone. Ginny, unlike the rest of the family, had never broken down, never cried in front of anyone else, but you could see she was still hurting.  
  
"OK, but we had better get a move on. I will not be late again, Ronald Weasley." Ron grinned to himself as he stood. Following Hermione to the fireplace, he took a pinch of floo powder.  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
Review PLEASE! We will love you forever! Please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! We want to know who's reading this out there *waves*, while reviewing you can wave back if you really want, if you don't we don't blame you but review anyway! 


	4. Memories and the cure for nightmares

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing! *sob…sniff…sob* The characters and world they live in belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. We are just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic!  
  
OK, we know this has been long awaited chapter (well, if any of you are actually reading out there). We are so sorry, but evil exams (they are the creation of Satan!) and work has made it hard for us.  
  
A big thank you and hugs and kisses for our reviewers, you guys rock! An extra kiss for any of you who waved back to us.  
  
Just have to mention this, so sorry. COME ON ENGLAND! So the World Cup has started and hasn't it been interesting so far! Senegal beating France and the USA beating Portugal (by the way, well done! Our Grandfather was American so we can support you too, after England of course!) Today was so ace, because England finally beat Argentina! There is a rivalry there, oh yes there is! MIGHTY ENGLAND!  
  
Sorry for those of you that totally bore, or made no sense what so ever to.  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
The boy behind the scar  
  
Chapter 3- Memories and the cure for nightmares  
  
Ron stood by the kitchen fireplace of the burrow for a few moments; a small smile plagued his lips. Hermione was eagerly dusting herself off and trying to fix those bushy brown locks that Ron loved so much (Hermione always liked to make a good impression). Molly entered the kitchen muttering to herself, something about 'divorcing children and flying gnomes', she hadn't noticed the two new arrivals. The smell of a cooking apple pie filled Ron's nostrils and made his stomach growl, this caught Molly's attention. She spun around and then launched herself at Ron and Hermione pulling them in a very tight hug.  
  
"Oh Ron, Hermione, how I've missed you! It has been far too long. How long have you been standing there? I'm sorry I was a little distracted, the twins decided that levitating gnomes through the house is a fun past time."  
  
"Mom-we've-missed-you-too, far-too-long, only-just-arrived-but-wish-we- could-have-seen-those-little-buggers-fly-and...can-you-loosen-your-grip- because-I...can't...breathe?" Ron choked out, Molly loosened her grip and stood back for a moment.  
  
"Watch your language," she told her youngest son firmly and then smiled. "Oh let me take a good look at you two. Oh Hermione you look lovely, simply beautiful and Ron..." She hesitated, surveying her son as her smile grew. "Well haven't you grown! You are even more handsome. My! You really have a presence about yourself." A proud look glinted in her eyes, Hermione suspected she was about the burst into tears but contained and composed herself. The tips of Ron's ear began to turn pink (which he mentally scolded himself for, as it was his mother who was causing it!).  
  
"Are the others here yet?" Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"The twins are, with Angelina and Alicia. Charlie and his latest girlfriend, I can't keep track, Linda her name is, very sweet girl. Bill's here 'flying solo', as he likes to put it, he and your father are playing with that pheletone contraption. Percy and Penelope are running late, not like them I know but Percy is very busy at the Ministry. Ginny's upstairs, had quite an exhausting shift I gather." Molly then began to continue bustling around the kitchen, opening cupboard doors, searching around and then closing it again. Pulling out her wand she muttered to herself and smiled satisfied as the salt flew from the cupboard in the corner into her hand.  
  
"Do you want any help?" Hermione offered.  
  
"Oh yes dear, it would be a great help if you peeled those potatoes."  
  
"No problem." Hermione began peeling as was requested.  
  
"And Ron dear, could you take this lemon tea to Ginny and ask her to be downstairs soon, before Percy and Penny arrive?" Taking the mug of tea from his mom, Ron made his way out of the kitchen and up the creaky stairs.  
  
He stopped outside Ginny's room and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in." Came Ginny's simple reply, Ron entered to see his sister sat on her bed, staring out of the window.  
  
"Hey." Ron spoke gently, Ginny stood up and embraced her brother in a hug.  
  
"Hey yourself." Ginny smiled stepping back.  
  
"Mom told me to bring you this, lemon tea in this rather attractive Gilderoy Lockhart mug." Ron grinned and Ginny began to chuckle.  
  
"I can't believe she still has that thing!"  
  
"Yeah I know, it must be ancient now." Ron eyed the mug with some distaste.  
  
"Must be, she always used to make me a hot drink in it when I was little and had nightmares. She said that magical smile could make anyone cheer up." Now Ginny eyed the mug still in her brother's hand.  
  
"Cheer you up? That's more likely to cause nightmares! So why do you need cheering up now?" Ron placed the mug on her bedside table and sat down next to his younger sister.  
  
"I'm fine, just had a rough shift, that's all." Ron nodded and it fell silent for a few moments.  
  
"So, how about those Chudley Cannons." Ron broke the silence and Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"Come on Ronniekins, let's go and see those crazy people also now as our family." She stood up, grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of her room.  
  
Bill smiled at his siblings as they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. With a roll of the eyes and quick gesture towards Fred and George, he succeeded in warning them about their latest plan. The twins sat at one end of the table looking crestfallen while poking the plate of boiled sweets in front of them. Despite their protests that they were perfectly fine and not prank material, Mrs Weasley had still refused to let them anywhere near the rest of her dinner. This hadn't meant that the duo hadn't tried to feed them to an unsuspecting family member. Percy had left the room nearly as soon a he had arrived and Hermione had threatened them at wand point until they had left her alone.  
  
With a small smile from Ginny and a whispered 'thank you' from Ron, the two took their seats next to each other at the table. Mrs Weasley gazed at her two youngest children fondly, as she noticed that they both looked slightly happier in each other's company. During dinner there was lots of loud chatting, jokes and old stories. The twins had taken great pleasure in telling Charlie's new girlfriend every embarrassing stunt he had pulled through out puberty. Charlie had proven that it was a trait shared by all the Weasley, to blush an astonishing shade of red. Percy spent the time proudly informing anyone who listen, about his promotion; while his wife Penny had to keep cleaning up their two year old son as he threw his mash potato on the table and squashed his chubby little hands into it. After returning to his usual colour, Charlie had been too busy whispering to his new girlfriend, which gave Fred, George and Bill ample time to make bets on how long this one would last. Mrs Weasley had given them the evil eye, which prompted them to stop, but not before Mr Weasley had placed a secret bet on two weeks. Bill then resigned himself to talk to his father about a new charm that a curse breaker in his department had just developed. While Mrs Weasley, Angelina and Alicia prompted Hermione to talk about plans for the wedding, no matter how much she would insist that her and Ron were happy with a long engagement. Ginny added the occasional comment, but still listened to the conversations around her. Something that Ron and the twins were talking about caught her attention.  
  
"No, it was a false alarm. It's got to be expected. Harry Potter sightings seem to have increased. Lately, everyone and their next door neighbour seems to think that he is living down their road." George shook his head sadly, as Ron's face fell. He shook his head too, as if he hadn't really been expecting anything.  
  
"You know, I don't think Sirius can handle another lead. Each time it just seems harder for him, that small piece of hope just keeps getting squashed. I don't think he is going to have any hope left soon." Fred added. "Poor guy, I don't really think he has much else in the world."  
  
"Professor Lupin seems the same. Met him in the three broomsticks the other day. He looks like it's a full moon, instead of a half. But at least he has his students to keep his mind occupied." The three were silent for a moment, each thinking how much better this dinner would have been with Harry here. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye, her heart aching at the mention of his name. The twins soon set off a Filibuster firework to ease the tension, which caused most of the table to jump in shock, and then laugh as they realised what had happened. Ginny tuned out the sound of her furious mother, deciding that she would write a letter to Sirius later.  
  
Harry sat and watched Hedwig fly around the flat; the curtains were shut so no one would see her. He had tried to leave her in the wizarding world but she had refused by following him and never leaving. He let her fly free at night but she never brought any messages back, it was like she understood that he didn't want to be found (to begin with she had brought the Daily Prophet but Harry didn't read it so she gave up). Harry had made a firm decision to leave everything of that world behind, however not only Headwig but also the memories were making that very difficult.  
  
It seemed to him that wherever he would go he would see something that reminded him of home. It seemed as though everyone in London owned a big black dog or had red hair. The cinema he walked past on his way to work only seemed to play werewolf films and every other shop seemed to be some sort of book shop or library. Harry really didn't want to be reminded of anything to do with the magical world. It only made his memories more vivid, causing that deep ache to grow more than was bearable. He didn't want to admit to himself, but he missed them. He missed the way Sirius would always try to get him to play pranks on the Hogwarts professors, or the way he would interrupted any of Lupin's stories about his parents, to tell him who he was dating at the time or just any way to involve himself. He missed Mrs Weasley's cooking and the way she would give him a motherly hug when he was upset. He missed the way that Fred and George could make him laugh no matter what the situation; he even missed Percy complaining about the noise level. He missed his best friends, there wasn't anything that he didn't miss about Ron and Hermione. And Ginny… he couldn't even bear to let his thoughts go further than that.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Harry ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. Feeling weary and alone, he laid down on the couch, gazing at the cracks in the ceiling and wondering how hard it would be to knock himself out. Several minutes later, Harry bolted up, shivering and with a cold sweat covering his entire body. Scrambling off the couch, he proceeded to pace the length of the room, his face contorted, showing his fight with inner demons. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, Harry steeled his resolve and apparated from the flat. Hedwig cooed as she landed in confusion on the coffee table, next to the spot where Harry's wand lay.  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
We love our reviewers; hey you guys are like family to us! So why not join the family. All you have to do is click on that button down there…go on…you know you want to. 


	5. Ready, steady or go?

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything we would be called JK Rowling and the 5th book would be out already! So basically we own the grand sum of zero.  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, reviews are welcomed with open arms so keep them coming! Sorry took so long to update but we couldn't with writers block, exams, work, ff.net being down, our computer messing up, going on holiday.the list is endless! But the 4th chapter is finally here! So read and enjoy!  
  
The boy behind the scar  
  
Chapter 4- Ready, steady or go?  
  
A figure sat low in the armchair, all alone in silence. Sirius Black rubbed his tired eyes and stared at the glass in his hand. Without another thought, he swallowed the entire contents, wincing slightly as the amber liquid slid down his throat leaving a trail of fire. Another lead that had ultimately amounted to nothing. It had been a complete and utter waste of time, but what was he supposed to do. Harry was his family, his reason for living for a very long time. Sirius sighed and let his gaze drift to the fire; the flames flickered over his face illuminating his weary expression.  
  
In a way he understood why Harry felt the need to stay away from the wizarding world. After having his name cleared, Sirius felt that the press was permanently hounding him. They followed him everywhere he went; his movements had been constantly shadowed for the first week. A photograph of him in the shower had even shown up in the Daily prophet (how or when that picture was taken was a complete mystery to him). But for Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the defeater of evil, well it would have been a hundred times worse. But still, he desperately needed to know that Harry was all right, he needed to know that Harry was even alive. Everyone knew he was still standing the night Voldemort meet his final downfall, but what had happened afterward? Sirius' musing was cut short by a brisk tapping at the window. Frowning slightly, Sirius pushed his lean frame out of the chair and made his way over to the window. As he opened it, he recognized the owl immediately and watched as he soared off into the night, his work done. Settling himself at the desk that had once belonged to his father, Sirius carefully unfolded the parchment.  
  
Dear Sirius, How's everything living in the lap of luxury? You know I'm only joking, but do you realize that you must have about twenty rooms you have no idea what they are used for? Personally I suggest that you should rent them out to house elves or something similar, imagine how much Hermione would praise you, Sirius saviour of SPEW! Anyway, in all seriousness (no pun intended), how are things? We haven't seen you in quite a while at the Burrow. Mom was so disappointed that she couldn't try to fatten you up and Dad wanted to show off his new feletone contraption (yes I see you smirking and I know it's a telephone, but you know my Dad, never remembers). This one is bright pink and clashes horribly with the living room carpet, but Dad refuses to get rid of it, no matter how many times Mom threatens to hex him. Not much going on here, apart from Charlie's new girlfriend being the cause of an underground betting circle. Fancy a flutter? I think George was a bit optimistic, he went for three months. His reasoning caused Alicia to slap him and ignore him for two hours. Linda (Charlie's latest squeeze) had no clue what was going on, but I think that Mom and Charlie must of guessed. Hermione and Ron are still under great pressure from my mother. They should never have mentioned the word 'wedding'. She's going into insane planning mood! I think that they will eventually elope just to avoid the ice sculptures and swans, not to mention what Fred and George are likely to do! Fred couldn't even resist at his own wedding! Oh, you might be pleased to know that I met someone who used to go to Hogwarts with you, and found out that your fame proceeds you. Some wizard was admitted the other day, he was covered in hex marks, had an extra arm and leg and was bright green. When I asked him what in Merlin's sake had happened, he starts grumbling about his ex-wife. Then he smiled and said, 'I've had worse though, Sirius Black put me in the hospital wing for two weeks when we at school.' He insists that he had no memory of why. Care to enlighten me? Now I've probably made your head grow even bigger, Ron wants to know if you fancy going to see the Chudley Cannons this weekend? He says you are the only one who really appreciates Quidditch as much as him. That is probably because Fred and George keep bewitching him to turn the other teams colours. We all miss you here, you should drop by some time (someone needs to beat Ron at chess again, his ego is swelling). Send my love to Isobel,  
  
Ginny  
  
Sirius sighed upon finishing the letter and lent back. The Weasley's had really been there for him. When Harry had dissapeared and there was no sign of him, Sirius had been a nervous wreck. He had been sat in the back of the Great Hall at Harry's graduation, disguised as Snuffles of course. As soon as Harry had started his speech, Sirius knew what he was going to do, but somehow couldn't get his limbs to move, couldn't seem to find a way to stop him. Then suddenly he was gone. Guilt had clouded his mind and all he could think of was finding his godson and keeping him safe. He owed it to Lily and James, but Harry appeared to simply dissapear off the face of the earth. The Weasley's were suffering their own grief, but still managed to help Sirius begin to deal with his. Even when on the run, they always had an open door to the convict. Molly Weasley constantly fussed that he was too thin and tried to feed him a whole assortment of delicious foods. Arthur had always been there if he needed to talk, always listening and reassuring Sirius that there was nothing he could have done, that Harry was always a lot happier just knowing that Sirius was there for him. Fred and George were always there when he needed cheering up. Those two reminded him so much of him and James and delighted in telling them stories of the Marauder's and their mischief making. Needless to say that Sirius became some kind of god in their eyes and thanked him often for creating the map and ultimately helping them to become the pranksters they are today. Ron and Ginny, however, were those who helped Sirius more than anyone else. Their loss seemed as great as his own and that somehow stopped Sirius being consumed by self pity. He watched them suffer and grieve, but he watched them carry on with amazing strength. Ron never gave up hope that Harry would come home and Sirius always marveled at his complete determination. Sirius often believed that Ron's amazing ability as an Auror stemmed from his being used to being by Harry's side. He worked tiredlessly to stop the deatheaters, perhaps as a way to also help his friend, he was intent on helping others as he would have by Harry's side. Ginny showed such inner spirit that not only made an impression on Sirius, but also the rest of her family. This was, however, also a cause of worry for them. She never broke down, she just continued to dedicate herself wholely to helping the casualties of the war. Ginny comforted her mother when she would worry about her family, those who were close by and those miles away. Ginny always had a smile and a comforting word for anyone who was feeling low. She always went out of her way to make sure that Sirius knew he was welcome and wrote to him with such trival things, it almost made things seem normal. In a way they were his link to Harry. They had spent the last six or seven years with him, seing him everyday, seeing him when Sirius couldn't. They knew Harry better than anyone else in the entire world and Sirius knew just how much they cared for him. But maybe, just maybe it was time for Sirius to start letting go. He would never let go completely, but perhaps it was time to stop searching for the boy, who so obvisiously didn't want to be found. No correction.man, Harry was a man now, with all he had endured he had been forced to grow up too fast. Sirius loved Harry like he was his own son and knew he could never be completely happy until Harry was home again, but he needed to live his own life. All this searching for Harry was starting to take it's toll on his relationship with Isobel. He knew that she loved him dearly, that was evident from her loyalty to him even when he was still a convicted murderer, but they had started to fight a lot recently. He was never really home and it suddenly occurred to Sirius that if he didn't sort it out soon he would lose the other most important person in his life. With this thought, Sirius made up his mind to try and move on with his life, his life with Isobel. If Harry wanted to see Sirius, he would find him, the search now seemed to be pointless because Harry obvisiously wanted to be alone. Slowly Sirius put the letter in his desk drawer, deciding to reply to it tommorrow. Then he made his way out of the room and headed upstairs, ready for the conversation that could shape the rest of his life.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron scowled literally collapsing into a chair behind his desk. Wincing slightly, he stretched out his left hand and examined the scorching hex mark that shined from little finger to thumb. Next time, he firmly decided, he was going to assign the wacky cases like this to a cadet. No, better to leave an unhinged wizard who had barricaded himself into his local tea shop, claiming that the end of the world was coming, to someone else. Damn, he hadn't realised that mixing up one letter of the 'expelliamus' could be so damn painful. Picking up his wand that he had abandoned on his desk on his entry, he quickly muttered a quick healing charm and relaxed as the skin began to cool. Things had been quiet for most of this week and although Ron should have been relieved, it was oddly disconcerting. Since becoming an Auror straight out of Hogwarts, Ron had never known dark activity to be at such a low. It oddly gave him the sense of a calm before the storm. But that was ridiculous really, since Voldemort's defeat all dark activity had been steadily decreasing. Ron was just used to the hustle and bustle, the action. He liked to keep busy, needed to keep busy. When he had time to spare, it gave him time to think, time to think about Harry. Ron wondered where he was, what he was doing and wondered whether he missed everyone as much as they missed him. The only thing that seemed to take his mind off everything, was Hermione. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face. Really she was the only thing keeping him sane with everything going on around him. Just the sound of her voice made his heart flutter, even the mention of her name could make him grin like a idiot. Hermione just made it so easy for Ron to love her, he couldn't wait to marry her, to be bound to her forever. To him forever just wasn't enough. There was a knock and then his office door opened, revealing a pretty witch with long golden hair. Ron hadn't even noticed her arrival and she had to stifle a giggle at his lovesick expression, his eyes were clouded and he was wearing that goofy grin. "Thinking of Hermione, again?" This caused Ron to break out of his daze, he glanced up at his secretary in confusion.  
  
"You caught me!" Ron held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Mandy, was a million miles away and didn't hear you come in." Mandy Brocklehurst gave a small laugh, as she handed her boss a pile of parchment.  
  
"Don't worry about it, if I found out that Terry looked like that when he was thinking of me, well lets just say I'd be very grateful." She gave him a wicked smile. "These came for you this morning and that," she pointed a red-polished finger at the top parchment "came by owl a few minutes ago." But Ron hadn't heard the last few words. He sat staring at the parchment and didn't even realise that his secretary had left. That writing was so familiar, but it couldn't be.? With shaking hands, he unfolded the parchment, taking a deep breath. On the parchment, written in the same familiar scrawl was the words;  
  
Cemetery, 2.00 pm, come alone  
  
Dumbfounded, Ron stared at those words, emotions in terrible conflict. After a few seconds he quickly glanced at his watch and saw the tiny planets moving fast. The time was 1.45 pm, that gave him fifteen minutes. Grabbing his cloak he quickly exited his office and left the ministry building, then standing on the stone steps, he hastily apparated.  
  
A chilling winter breeze surrounded the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. All appeared to be deserted and Ron felt that fire of hope that had been burning, begin to fizzle. Maybe he was just late, Ron tried to be optimistic, but he had the sinking feeling he had been wrong about the sender of the owl. After about ten minutes, he began to consider leaving and was about to turn when he heard a loud rustling noise. Ron's keen Auror instincts directed him to the sound immediately. Turning to face the sound, Ron held his breathe as two hands appeared out of thin air. Slowly they began to push the cloak backwards, revealing a head of dark hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. Ron's blue eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"H- Harry?"  
  
"Hi Ron." Without a second thought, Ron took long strides across the grass and threw his arms around his best friend. He felt so happy that he didn't even noticed that tears began to streak down his cheeks, if he had he still wouldn't of cared. Weakly Harry hugged him back, pretending for just a second that everything was all right. Lost in joy, Ron began to speak in excited and hurried tones.  
  
"God Harry, I can't believe it's really you! You have no idea what it's been like without you. We've all missed you so much, but everything's all right now, you're back. Mom will just go mad when she sees you." Stepping back, Ron beamed at his long absent friend.  
  
"Let's go to the burrow! Most people are at work, but Mom will be pleased to see you, we can surprise the others!" Listening to Ron's enthusiasm, Harry felt his gut wrench. The offer was so tempting, but.  
  
"Ron. I'm sorry, I can't." This simple, softly spoken sentence caused there to be a sudden uncomfortable silence. Ron's expression changed immediately as he stared at his friend, everything suddenly became apparent.  
  
"You're not coming back, are you?" Sadly, Harry shook his head.  
  
"Then what the hell was all this for!" Ron's anger was fuelled by the bitter disappointment that had replaced his sudden joy. "You have no idea what it's been like for the past year and a half, not knowing where you are, if you are even alive! I can understand why you left in the first place, but how do you think it made us feel to know we weren't what you wanted to return too! Harry, you didn't even give us a chance to help you! Every time we got an owl, it was hard not to be filled with fear and hope. What if it was from you? What if it was telling us you were dead? How do you think it made me feel? You were my best friend and I had always been there with you, we were supposed to stick together. But not one measly owl to say 'hey I'm alive!' Now you come back to say you're not coming back!" Still angry, Ron ran his hands desperately through his flame red hair. "So why bother with all this?"  
  
"Ron, I missed you all too, but I can't. I'm not ready." Trailing off, Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "I had to warn you, though. If it wasn't important." He trailed off again. Staring into a pair of expressionless blue eyes, he took a deep breath. "I need your help.It's about Ginny!" At these words, Ron suddenly looked strangely at Harry.  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"She's in danger, Ron. I know it." Without giving Ron a chance to say anything, he continued. "People are after her, I don't know who or why, but I know she needs protection."  
  
"How do you know, Harry? You haven't seen her or the wizarding world in a long time. How could you possibly know?" Ron looked at Harry with a mixture of worry and scepticism.  
  
"I saw it. I saw her all alone, scared and in a lot of danger. Ron, I saw her die."  
  
"You-know-who is gone, Harry! He was the only reason you had those visions in your sleep and your scar burnt then, it's not now is it! Besides they were as they were happening and Ginny is fine. So how can you be sure of what you saw? You know dreams are just that, dreams. It was probably just, I don't know." Ron suddenly trailed off at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"But Ron, I wasn't asleep!"  
  
Fan fic managed! Review, review, review, la la la la laaaa!!!!! Review, review, review, la la la la la!!!!! Review, review, review, la la la la laaaa!!!!! Review, review, review, la la la la la!!!!! 


End file.
